Anxious - SasoDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara is sent on a mission with Hidan when all he wants is to be back with Sasori. Mention of Kakuhida. Mada/Pein.


Anxious

Deidara cursed again as he and Hidan moved through the forest on their way back from a mission. He and Hidan both had questioned leader's decision to send them with each other instead of their respectful partners. He had glowered and dismissed them without so much as a word.

Even though Deidara cursed it didn't come close to the cursing of the zealot at his side. He had been more than pissed as they had left the base. Now on their way home, the sky had decided to grow dark and clouds began to gather. It only gave them a warning that they wouldn't be able to make it to the base before nightfall.

The first raindrops tumbled from the sky and Deidara growled as they took shelter in a small cave. If it hadn't been for Deidara running out of clay on the mission they would probably be home by now. Seeing that that wasn't an option they were forced to walk home. Hidan had already given Deidara a piece of his mind about their situation.

Sitting in the cave Deidara assessed the current situation they were in. He figured that if the rain let up enough they would be able to make some distance before it opened up again. Hidan laid his bedroll on the cave floor and lay down on it staring blankly at the wall. He was peeved to be stuck in a cave but more so to be stuck without his partner.

Deidara sat down and leaned against the rock wall of the cave. He closed his eyes as he wistfully thought about Sasori. He was so mad that leader had separated them for this mission. He wanted nothing more than to get back to the base and see his Danna. He sighed deeply in frustration.

The rain seemed to only get harder. Hidan closed his eyes as though he was asleep and it was only because he was fighting off the growing loneliness that encroached upon him. Usually when this happened he would be with Kakuzu for the duration of the storm.

Deidara too was battling the emptiness inside of himself. Sasori was the brains of their partnership and he took care of the decisions but now he and Hidan were forced to make the decisions on their own. It wasn't that they couldn't it was just that they were used to their partners taking care of them and the decision making.

Deidara swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. He missed Sasori. They had been apart before but only when they had split up to conquer the enemy. Then they would be together again as they headed home. This felt wrong however. The distance between them was unbearable.

Hidan wasn't fairing much better. He kept thinking about how Kakuzu would keep him from being too lonely. Weather they argued or made love or just sat with each other. It was better than this. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep for a few minutes. It was basically all he could do for now.

Sasori moved through the land of fire. He cursed his inability to move faster in Hiruko. He was still pissed at Pein for the lousy split in his partnership with Deidara for this mission. Maybe Pein was right, it did only take one person for this mission but he would have preferred Deidara with him.

He was gaining distance slowly but it was all in vain. Pein had sent Deidara and Hidan on a mission that was four days out. Sasori's was only two. He would be back to the base before them and he would have to wait for Deidara to return. He hated waiting. He hated worrying. He wanted to go after Deidara and bring him home himself.

It of course would be pointless. He would be there by the time they would reach the base. So he would have to wait for the extra days it would take them to get home. He hoped Deidara was okay. He hoped he didn't miss Sasori too much. He hoped that they had faired well in their mission.

He cursed himself again as he made his way to the base. Sure he could put Hiruko in his scroll and move twice the pace but it was too dangerous for him to be out of his protective shell. He didn't want the enemies finding out his weakness. He huffed and kept moving.

Kakuzu walked into the base and headed to Pein's office. He walked in without knocking and tossed the scroll onto Pein's desk and then turned around and left without a word. Pein smirked evilly. It amused him that they could never seem to stay away from their partners/lovers for too long.

Kakuzu walked up to his and Hidan's shared room. He took a shower and changed his clothes. He would have to wait for his zealot and that didn't really please him at all. He began to count his money he had brought back from his mission. He wrote it all down and put it in the safe. Now he had nothing to do but sleep and wait.

Sasori made it to the base. He walked into Pein's office pretty much the same way Kakuzu had. He laid the scroll onto the desk and then glared hard at Pein. "You will never separate us on a mission again or so help me, I will end you." Sasori growled. He turned and left and headed to his and Deidara's shared room.

Pein laughed menacingly. He loved the way he could control the lot of them just like Sasori controlled his puppets. They were Pein's puppets and he loved to control their every move. A buzzer went off on his desk. He stiffened and walked to the wall on his right. He placed his hand on a spot on the wall and a stone moved back into the wall.

A door slid open and he stepped through it. He walked down the long dark corridor and pressed a button on a panel. Another door slid open and he entered the room. Madara stood when Pein entered. Pein bowed and stood erect in front of Madara. Madara glared at Pein hard.

"Irritating my other members is not something I am pleased with, Pein. I need them to be the killing machines I know they can be. You separating them from their trusted partners is not amusing, it is dangerous and sloppy on your part. You send them out of here with other members or on their own and they slip up and make mistakes. That is on you." Madara said in a low but firm voice.

"They depend on each other too much, sir. They are all fucking their partners. To me it is more dangerous to let them rely on each other so much." Pein said calmly. Madara laughed cynically. "Oh Pein. When will you ever listen to me? Keeping them happy makes them better fighters.

Therefore I don't care who they fuck. As long as the job is getting done then it doesn't matter. Leave them be and follow my orders from here on out or so help me Pein, you won't like my punishment." Madara said sitting back down and waving Pein away. Pein left in a humbled state. He walked back to his office and glowered at the floor.

Jealousy was a nasty thing and all he seemed to do is get worse with time. He wanted what the others had but he would never have it. He had been intrigued with Madara for what seemed like forever. Madara however didn't see him at all as nothing more than his decoy. Pein glared hard as he sat in his desk.

Two days later Sasori was about to blow up the base himself. He was tiered of waiting. He wanted Deidara home now and he wasn't happy about the lack of partnership at all. Deidara had been annoying when he had met him what with his cocky arrogance and his belief about art.

As time went on and they had been partners for over a year things began to change between them. They talked more about their families and about their lives. It was the first time Sasori had ever seen Deidara cry. He had thought it impossible that the blonde knew how. But it had happened all the same.

It was also the first time Sasori had felt the need to hold the blonde. He had crawled out of Hiruko and put his arms around the blonde's shoulders and let Deidara weep on his shoulder. It hadn't happened since but he remembered that night as though it were yesterday. Deidara was tough. There was no doubt about that. Sasori was glad he had gotten that one moment to see Deidara as he must have been before life hardened him.

Deidara and Hidan entered the base. It had been one hell of a long mission and they had spent more time traveling then actually fighting. They entered Pein's office and dropped the scrolls and the ring he wanted on his desk. They turned and walked sluggishly out of his office. Pein glared as the two headed to their rooms and partners.

Deidara walked into his and Sasori's room. His mind was blank and he was numb. He took a hot shower and then crawled into Sasori's bed with him. Sasori woke to feel the blonde practically crawl on top of him. Sasori was so happy he wrapped his arms around Deidara and held him so tight. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later he realized that Deidara was weeping once again.

He held him tight and he rocked him as he wept. He knew that the mission had to have been hard on him without Sasori there and not having someone to tell you everything will be okay. Deidara cried until he was out of tears. Sasori kissed his forehead and then his nose and then his lips. He watched as Deidara drifted off to sleep. Sasori was going to slaughter Pein someday.

He held Deidara and whispered in his ear how much he loved him and that they would never be apart again. Deidara relaxed and drifted to sleep and Sasori stayed awake just to watch him. Now life was normal. I t was complete again. Sasori finally drifted to sleep as well but he never let go of Deidara the whole night.

Hidan crawled into Kakuzu's bed and lay there quietly. He breathed a sigh of relief. His damp hair from the shower rested against Kakuzu's chin. The miser awoke as he felt a familiar pressure. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his Jashinist. Hidan cuddled down into Kakuzu's arms and they both slept quite peacefully.

Pein sat rubbing the back of his neck. He grunted as he shifted from his position. It was one o'clock in the morning and he had several mission reports to go over still. The familiar buzzing on his desk made him sigh. What the hell could Madara want now? He got up and walked almost lazily to the wall.

He repeated his earlier actions and went into Madara's office. The room was lit by only one candle and the desk was empty. Pein frowned. He looked around and didn't see his boss anywhere. "Madara?" He called lightly. A door off of the office opened to reveal a glowing blue light. "Pein, come in here." Madara ordered.

Pein walked curiously into the room. It was Madara's bedroom and the blue glow was a bedside lamp with a soft blue light bulb. Pein stopped inside the door wondering why his boss would call him in here. "Take off your clothes Pein." Madara ordered. Pein frowned but did as told. He looked at Madara who lay in his bed back propped against the headboard.

Pein was now naked and standing before his boss feeling a bit self conscious. Madara pulled back the covers to reveal that he too was naked. Pein's heart sped up to an almost alarming pace. Pein moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Madara reached out and grabbed him. He pulled him the rest of the way into the bed and pressed Pein down into the mattress.

Madara moved on top of Pein and began to kiss and bite his neck. Pein moaned and writhed under him. Madara smiled mischievously at Pein. Pein swallowed hard as he watched as Madara spread his legs apart and climb between them. He rubbed a lubricant onto his fingers and prepared Pein. When he made love to Pein he took it slow and easy. Pein was so happy that he couldn't help but instigate another session.

He cried out faster and harder when he felt he would go insane from the pace. Once finished for the second time, he lay there panting and trying to get his heart to slow down. After a few minutes he sat up and got ready to dress. "Where do you think you are going?" Madara asked. Pein looked at Madara curiously. "Back to my office. I need to finish the reports and get some sleep sometime today." Pein said tiredly.

Madara reached out and pulled Pein back into the bed. He pulled the covers over the both of them and held Pein close to his body. "No, you're not. You will stay here with me and let me hold you while we sleep. The mission reports will wait." He kissed Pein's lips and lay down behind him. He pulled Pein as close to him as he could and Pein closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
